


安达露西亚·安达露西亚

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: Akanishi Jin 23岁生贺
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Nishikido Ryo
Kudos: 1





	安达露西亚·安达露西亚

01 Tokyo梅雨季的热恋

赤西粗粗的把干毛巾往头上一擦，随后挂在颈上，浴室里的水蒸气蒙住了镜子。仁拉开门，习惯性的侧头45度。走过长长的走廊，绕过亮的房间，突兀的安静之后是女生爽朗的笑声。  
他知道亮在和她接吻……  
他知道最近亮正处于热恋期……  
他知道亮和她正在……  
关于锦户亮的一切，兴许只有赤西最清楚。  
不知为何，一想到关于亮在房间里可能出现的N种行为，仁的背脊又沁出粘稠的汗液来。  
难怪，小瞳还是个刚20岁的女生呢。赤西个人觉得有点像犯罪。

不过亮就是这样的人，说一是一，说二不一，任何事敢作敢当。  
连当初收留仁，都是那么干脆。

“啊，讨厌，又下雨了。”亮撑开两片百叶窗。  
“已经六月了，最近是梅雨季呢，说不定还要持续半个月。”仁抱着吉他，左手拿了杯咖啡。  
“你倒好，搞音乐的总是在雨天有灵感吧。”  
“也不是……”仁将尾音可爱的翘起。  
亮有意的揉揉左肩，突然正经许多“雨天可是我的天敌。”  
“诶？小亮在雨天不跳舞吗？”  
“喂，这里。”亮指着左臂，“有伤病。”  
“哦~”仁转过身去，轻轻拨起琴弦。纯净的和弦自然流露，由柔到急，慢慢在不经意间变奏。随后每一个音符都带着他喜欢的ROCK味。  
赤西把这首曲子取名[CARE]，起初便是因为亮而作的。  
只是没有填词，仁胡乱的英语唱着。  
“新曲？”  
“嗯。”  
“去横滨的时候会唱吧。”  
凌晨5点钟，冷雨的夜透着浓稠不可形容的昏暗，一点一点的雨蓝色打在墙上。  
仁考虑着亮的问题很久。  
“一定、会唱吧。”

“轰轰。”远处可以听到摩托车的发动机声，仁斜背着吉他，急促的风打乱他事先做的发型。  
“Ryo-chan—”  
“啊，抱歉。”亮停下车，身后坐着穿白纱裙的小瞳，厚重的头盔显然与画面格格不入。  
“你带钥匙了没？”仁问道。  
“没啊，”亮一脸迷惑，“晚上我想去横滨那儿找你。”  
“那记得啊，是在最初的那里。”  
“我知道。”  
亮踩下油门，车在街町的尽头消失不见。仁的目送，别样的泛出蓝色与感伤。

02 华尔兹 关于喘息的决裂

亮优雅的扭动腰际，充满张力的舞步与恰当的表情叫人无可挑剔。华尔兹所包含的贵族感，被表现的淋漓尽致。  
“这样参加职业比赛一定没问题的。”  
“算了，我还是一辈子在这里当老师好。”亮随手接过毛巾擦汗。身边伴舞的女孩在悄悄叹息。  
“真是太可惜了。”  
“辛苦你们了，没什么事我就走了，要记得多加练习舞步。”亮没理睬谁的挽留，去更衣室换了一身便衣，松松垮垮的又意外带上了一顶棒球帽。  
他心里只期待仁的表现。  
去横滨的街区，平均需要24分钟的电车，这是锦户亮多次取得的数据，再步行10分钟，就到仁唱歌的地方。  
像仁这样的街头艺人，横滨的大街从不害怕冷清。  
夜色浓而暗，寻着步行的方向，前方有弱弱的烛光，已传来了他的声音。  
“Everything what I say Once upon a time of you and me Never for ever I’m alone ”(FROM：[HESITATE])  
驻足聆听的人比想象中要多上一倍，仁那家伙也随着时间与气氛越唱越有兴致。  
仁照例唱完预定的几首歌，打算回去。但是迟迟不肯散去的人群，似乎代表加唱的呼声，及近及远的波及。  
可是仁已经没有原创的曲子了。  
脑中忽然闪现的是与亮第一次相遇的情景。

仁最穷与最饿的时候，试过七天没吃东西，落魄于天桥下。满身尘埃却遮盖不住他的双眸。他没日没夜的歌唱，为了自己，也只为了自己。手指上的茧子再没机会褪去，像是自虐的最佳证明。  
然后他昏倒了，如降临在人间的天使，折了翼，飘然倒地。  
记忆是一双手扶起肩，头被枕在未知的柔软肩上，带着从心底向全身发散的暖意，安稳睡去。  
那天下了雨，暴雨疯狂的如针尖般刺痛了亮，打伤他的肩。  
肩疾便是从那个时候患的。后来去医院诊断，并无大碍。锦户亮除了对着一堆无效且价格昂贵的药膏苦笑之外，别无他法。  
亮回到住所，看着像小猫酣睡的仁，长叹一口，颇似无奈。  
“这家伙……”  
决定好的入围赛因此取消。亮趴在仁的旁边，轻敲他的脑袋。  
“疼啊。不就是把你的比赛搞砸了。”  
“你说得倒轻巧。要怎么补偿我？”亮的脸凑进一点。  
仁拿过吉他，使亮的冲动扑了空。  
可恶……  
[CARE]的原形在仁的即兴创作下正式诞生。  
仁演奏完了，亮居然睡着了。“死小亮。”仁吃力的抱起亮，把他弄到床上。宽大的V字领露出亮消瘦的单肩。仁吃惊的发现他红肿的左肩，青筋突兀明显，是那么的异样。仁小心地去触碰它，指尖一点点碰到怪兀的部分。那一刻，他心疼却不知所措。  
是因为我吗？小亮……  
泪水一颗颗落在亮黝黑受伤的肩头。再顺着肩部曲线渗入白色的床单，消失不见。仁辅下身，小心不要压疼亮，陪他一块睡去。

“你们……两个，做什么？”  
亮揉了揉睡眼，阳光由空袭射入房内，射在自己与仁的身上。  
“难以置信……”  
“我，小瞳，仁他不过是……”  
女孩生气掉头就走，如果是亮和别的女孩也就算了，为什么是赤西那个美的惨绝人寰的家伙?原来想象中暧昧的关系又蒙上了不可否定的事实画面。  
“小瞳，不是你看见的。”亮来不及套件外衣，连忙拉住她的手。  
“放开。”女生话中的语气分明是分手的讯息，如此坚决。  
“我们能发生什么呢？”亮始终希望她能再给自己一个机会。  
“刚刚我看见的还不够吗！锦户亮你知不知道你很过分！”  
“相信我一次，一次好吗？”亮几近跪下。  
“不必了。”小瞳试图用包甩开亮的纠缠。  
“啪！”公寓铁门关上，然后是长时间的静音。

仁也从梦中苏醒，走出卧室，看到发呆的亮。  
“好像谁来过了。”  
“小瞳。”  
“她……怎么没多留一会。”  
“我们分手了。”  
“怎么会？亮，难不成她看到……”  
“和你没关系。反正，也无所谓啦。我从来都没真心付出过，用欺骗换得的感情，永远不会长久。”  
“那小亮试着用真心付出？”  
“我，做得到吗？”  
仁头一次看到亮迷茫无助的表情。

一连几天，亮都没能从失恋的阴影中恢复过来。眼神呆滞，跳华尔兹的时候都不怎么留心，时不时踩到了舞伴的脚。  
“亮，最近怎么了。”  
“诶？”亮回过神来，“没什么，没什么。”连连向大家道歉。仁那边的演出自然也无心去看。  
“亮！”他刚从练舞教室走出，便听到仁的呼唤。  
“是你啊。”  
“想和亮一起回去。”仁说的时候带些孩子般的稚气。“真不知道你在想什么。”亮终于露出了微笑，他等了好久。  
仁接过头盔，迅速带上。他悄悄抱住亮的腰，亮似乎有所感觉，头微微向后侧动，旋即加快了速度，向前看去。  
然而亮早感觉到，有仁的存在，谁在身边都不会怎么在意。他甚至愿意忽视自己，忽视这一切。

原来是那么一点点不自觉地把你放到心里。

西班牙的专属红

愈疗情伤的最好办法是拼命工作。  
仁去看过一次亮的舞蹈。木制的地板光亮的可以映出舞者的身影，擦得黑亮的漆头皮鞋，泛出耀眼的光芒。在视眼前的人，上过发腊的乌黑头发，坚定的眼神。眼前是亮吗？截然不同的人。  
仁是不太懂华尔兹要怎么跳，但曲子结束后，他跟着别人鼓掌了。  
“肩伤好得差不多了。”  
“比赛没问题吧。”  
“应该是吧。”亮故意拖了长音，人群后看到了仁。  
他向他招手，他向他微笑。

“小亮。”  
“嗯？”  
“下个月我要去pub唱歌了。”  
“真的吗？就你这副破嗓子，不丢人现眼么？”亮擦了擦额上的汗。  
“还是那么毒舌。”说着仁向亮扔去一个大抱枕。  
“呐，你地理不错吧。”亮无动于衷，直盯着仁。  
“以前不错的，都忘得差不多啦。”  
“那你知道安达露西亚么？”  
“西班牙的安达露西亚？”仁停下手头的吉他。  
“嗯。”亮闭上双眼，横卧在棕色的沙发，“不知道为什么，好喜欢那儿。那里什么都好，气候，生活。还有弗拉明戈。简直是为舞者创造的最后的天然舞台。”  
仿佛是不可思议的幻想，亮感觉到一步步界临于云层之上，向着神奇的欧洲岛屿前行。就快到了目的地，却怎么也无法降落。  
“你，很想去那儿？”  
“可以的话，我想一辈子呆在那儿，没看我现在努力的赚钱么？”他的眼睛里，满是幸福与期待。  
仁自认为那就是亮的内心根源。他偷偷找了份地图，好不容易寻到了安达露西亚，是比指甲还小的版图。火热的红色严严实实覆着在上面。那就是安达露西亚。这小小一片热土多么让人着迷，至少仁跟着亮一起栽了进去。  
时常可以在静谧的夜深，不睡的两人喝咖啡或冰镇酒，胡言乱语到天明。  
“听说安达露西亚的沙滩四季都有穿比基尼的MM。”  
“死小亮，就说这么些。”仁笑笑。  
“仁也开始喜欢了吗？”亮以最舒服的姿势趴着。  
“叫做向往吧。我希望的生活是只为了食物而劳动，为繁衍子孙而生活的日子。”顺手便拨动了琴弦。  
“完全听不懂。”亮摇摇头。  
“也就是朴素，啊，不，不是奢侈。”此时的仁似乎遇到了语言障碍，没办法用一个准确的词语表达自己对梦想的描述。  
“骗你的，你想说的，我全部明白。”亮说完用手指了指心脏的位置。  
“是吗！死小亮。”

仁发呆的时候，脑中浮现的不是与亮的场景，而是初识的亮和小瞳，他刚被亮带回公寓。仁觉得他们是很般配的一对，从某方面说，他直觉亮是真心的。  
“赤西，我厉害吧。”那时锦户亮还没换摩托车。  
“车轮是在反光么？”仁凑近些。  
“你啊。”亮从轮轴旁边卸下一块透明的圆板，“小瞳喜欢穿裙子，总要绞到车轴里。”  
“所以你在轮子外装了块板。”仁满脸惊讶，心想换作他是亮的女友，一定感动到不行，热泪盈眶。  
“仁你在想什么呢？载你逛一圈吧。快点啊。”亮调了下刹车，兴致格外好。  
不敢靠在亮坚实的背，实在太温柔。仁仰面迎风，刘海被吹散。空气里稀释过好闻的矢车菊香味。散到全身心，出乎意料的放松。  
也许是会错意，亮或许只是单纯的对自己友善。仁暗自猜测过他们之间，究竟是什么关系。一直有小细节触动他，亮的影子一点点刻在心上。  
从前仁崇拜具有武士精神的人，不过现在也觉得像亮这么为恋人着想，体贴的人同样值得骄傲呢。呐，好像和原来的想法背道而驰了呢。

喂，仁不要发呆了。

去pub的那天，仁才发觉亮是一个那么、那么羞涩的人。  
比如说脸红得很可爱。  
地下的pub唯一的缺点是光线昏暗，通风差劲。在音效方面决不输。这点他深有体会。  
此刻歌唱时是他，为了自己，为了亮。  
远远的亮用冰啤酒杯贴着热的发红的脸颊，试图掩饰醉意与狼狈。  
仁假意投入音乐，实则看得清清楚楚。

瞬间的心跳，独特的心情。  
从来都没有的情绪。  
是幸福吗？  
是小亮，给我的。

厚重的贝司音开始掺和入泪水的甜味。

04 复合的平行线终于错落

锦户亮要开始怨念了，这年头的梅雨季真是比晚上抽风的次数还多。左肩的肱二头肌隐隐作痛，就仿佛千万个人冰凉的手向伤处掠过。  
“可恶！”亮用力握拳撞了墙壁。  
难道这一辈子都要在梅雨季的咒语下渡过吗？  
确实满心的不甘愿就快迸发，但是——那一个雨天，亮邂逅了今后一辈子都要在一起，都要相伴的仁。  
当爱得厌了、烦了、伤了、痛了、惯了，不想去理会名叫“爱情”与关于它的一切。然后恋人未满，友達以上的另一个人介于朦胧界限悄然而至。他会唱歌给他听，他会安静的像猫般用柔和的表情看着他，他还会做好吃无比的通心粉。  
他开始占据他的心头，不亚于他喜欢的舞蹈。

爱上一个人，无论怎么说，都是一件挺麻烦的事。  
好比说每天看似平淡的生活都会被演绎得有声有色，仁像个不落的小太阳。照耀，闪亮。  
在不能明了表达爱意的日子里，自然相爱。只是不曾看穿对方的心意。  
梅雨季过后肩上的伤一直顺利的恢复，唯独空白的感情。  
“小亮～”  
“有事么。”  
“最近横滨的MM很多噢。”  
“是么，怎么没见你带回来一个。”  
“拜托，我又不是你。”  
“我怎么了？”  
“后来小瞳没打电话过来？”  
“啊，是啊。你问这个干嘛。”  
气氛比刚才要紧张，原本计划好是要忘了这些的，亮在心里苦笑，没想到赤西竟可以看穿自己的心。  
“呐，亮周末我有演出，有空么？”  
不知是先前被赤西无心的揭开伤处，抑或心头的纠结，亮坚决地回绝。  
原本以为会得到肯定答复的仁呆住了，亮若无其事的回到自己的房间，木制门关上的声音是如此透彻。  
为什么会拒绝？演出和爱情根本不是一回事啊。暗暗的自责也无济于事，亮靠着柔软的天鹅枕，望眼是墙上西班牙的大地图。它能告诉我答案么。  
相当可笑的想法。  
冷战往往都像是编写好的程式那样：两个人赌气好几天不说话，即使说话不过是日常对话。日子久些，或许时机成熟些，就会得到一个契点。

所以瞒着仁，亮偷偷去了live house，就算仁只说了一遍地址。他也记得牢牢的，权当是给他一个惊喜的。在后台准备的仁从黑幕布后看到亮时，吓了一跳。并且这份吃惊持续到live结束。弹吉它时仁一味看着左手，生怕弹错了弦。  
要是眼神和那个家伙对上就糟糕了，会走神吧。  
Live house只剩下两人，仁推掉了同伴们的盛情邀请。  
“喂，你怎么来了？不是拒绝了么。”  
“突然想到拉，在家里闷得慌。”  
“你也有空闲的时候嘛。”  
“哈，你弹错N个音吧。”  
“诶？你知道？切~你又不懂乐理。”  
确实，被亮言中了。  
“呐，我说去喝一杯吧。最近迷上了银色子弹。”  
“品味独特。”仁从舞台上跳下，不忘吉他。  
“是在夸赞么？”  
“随便你。”  
仁不理会，自顾自走出去。  
“BAKA说说清楚。”  
“谁是BAKA，你倒要说说清楚。”

似乎这一生都会那么快乐，有了只想和谁在一起的愿望。  
在不知不觉中，吵架、冷战、默不出声、和好、一起欢笑。微妙的苦涩感觉，淌满在心房，

或许就应该叫作恋爱吧。

05 补记→不知所云的插叙

那是某天，亮拾起了仁的笔记本，无心翻阅却看到了梦想中的安达露西亚。  
“没想到那家伙……”尽管并不确定，那些专用名词仁是否能看明白。

(以下为笔记本上的内容)  
安达露西亚(好歪斜的字迹啊)

安达露西亚面积达87.268平方公里，是西班牙面积第二大的自治大区。  
安达露西亚是连接欧洲和非洲两个大陆的桥梁，也是地中海和大西洋的交汇处。安达露西亚面积达87.268平方公里，是西班牙面积第二大的自治大区。瓜达尔基维尔河将其主要划分为两个地理单元：北部的莫雷纳山区和南部的贝蒂斯山脉。安达露西亚地区的空中交通十分现代和便捷：马拉加和塞维利亚两座国际机场，将安达露西亚和西班牙各大区的首府、欧洲各国的首都及世界其它地区都联系起来。安达露西亚面临地中海和大西洋，拥有重要的战略位置。内华达山区是欧洲最南端的滑雪场。在太阳海岸地区，那里有欧洲大陆最密集的、由名家设计的高尔夫球场地。安达露西亚还是马术爱好者的天堂，那里不仅开设有骑术课程，还能外出骑马远足。赫雷斯拥有一个赛车场，世界各国的摩托车和赛车爱好者每年都定期汇聚于此。  
无论是在地中海水域还是大西洋水域，海边的传统旅游设施能确保人们进行帆板、冲浪、滑水和潜水等运动。在安达露西亚众多的体育港口和潜水中心，游客们都可以亲身体验这些运动。

还有关于安达露西亚，便是这首近藤真彦的名曲，  
アンダルシアに憧れて  
作詞/作曲:真島昌利

アンダルシアに憧れて バラをくわえて踊ってる  
地下の酒場のカルメンと 今夜メトロでランデブー  
ダークなスーツに着替えて ボルサリーノをイキにきめ  
いかすクツをはいた時に 電話がオレを呼び止めた

受話器の向う側でボス 声を震わせながらボス  
やばい事になっちまった トニーの奴がしくじった  
スタッガーリーは言うのさ 今夜港で決着を  
立ち入り禁止の波止場の 第３倉庫に８時半

誰か彼女に伝えてくれよ ホームのはじで待ってるはずさ  
ちょっと遅れるかもしれないけれど 必ず行くからそこで待ってろよ

ガクブチの裏の金庫に かくしたコルトを取り出す  
オレの手が震えてるのは 何も恐いわけじゃないさ  
コルトはオレのパスポート 黒くて硬いパスポート  
スタッガーリーの頭に こいつをブチ込んでやるさ

タクシーで港に着くと ボス達は青ざめていた  
怪しい気配に気づくと オレ達は囲まれていた  
暗闇からマシンガンが あざけるように火を吹いた  
ボルサリーノははじけ飛び コンクリートにキスをした

誰か彼女に伝えてくれよ ホームのはじで待ってるはずさ  
ちょっと遅れるかもしれないけれど 必ず行くからそこで待ってろよ

激しい痛みが体を 電光石火につらぬき  
はみだし者の赤い血が カラッポの世界を染める  
うすれていく意識のなか オレはカルメンと踊った  
アンダルシアの青い空 グラナダの詩が聞こえた

誰か彼女に伝えてくれよ ホームのはじで待ってるはずさ  
ちょっと遅れるかもしれないけれど 必ず行くからそこで待ってろよ  
必ず行くからそこで待ってろよ

(译：安达露西亚的憧憬  
作词/作曲:真岛昌利

憧憬着安达露西亚 含着玫瑰跳起舞  
和地下酒吧的卡门 今夜在地下铁道幽会  
换上黑色的西装 潇洒地戴上宽边帽  
就在我穿上鞋出门时 电话叫住了我

电话的那一边是BOSS 声音在颤抖着的BOSS  
事情变得不妙了 托尼那家伙失手了  
斯塔伽里说 今晚要在港口做个了断  
在禁止入内的码头 第三仓库八点半

有谁能替我告诉她 让她在月台上等着我  
虽然可能会有些迟到 但我一定会去 一定要那里等着我

从画框背后的保险柜里 我取出了藏在那里的手枪  
我的手正在颤抖着 并不是因为害怕着什么  
手枪就是我的护照 又黑又硬的护照  
我要用它 打碎斯塔伽里的脑袋

坐出租车来到港口之后 BOSS们都面色铁青  
注意到奇怪的气氛 我们都被包围了  
来自黑暗中的机枪 像是在嘲笑我们一般吐出了火光  
宽边帽飞了出去 亲吻了水泥地面

有谁能替我告诉她 让她在月台上等着我  
虽然可能会有些迟到 但我一定会去 一定要那里等着我

剧烈的疼痛 电光火石般贯穿我的身体  
喷涌而出的鲜血 染红了空旷的世界  
渐渐模糊的意识中 我和卡门在跳着舞  
在安达露西亚的蓝天中 我听到了哥拉纳达的诗

有谁能替我告诉她 让她在月台上等着我  
虽然可能会有些迟到 但我一定会去 一定要那里等着我  
但我一定会去 一定要那里等着我 )

06 西经4°北纬57°

喝醉酒总是容易出事，此言不假。更何况这两人的酒量根本登不上台面。一两杯便抵不住了。  
忘记是谁拖谁回去，醒来的时候，亮觉得异常闷热，转身看钟却看到仁安稳的睡在身边。  
喂，不会吧。  
亮下意识的感到自己的单薄，而仁也是。  
我们做了那样的事吗？  
真的做了。  
不可原谅。  
“早上好，小亮。”仁揉揉蓬松的头发，指尖沁出汗来。  
但其实除了睁开眼时的惊异，彼此很快习惯了这种无声的默契。该在一起的，永远都无法拆散。只是一个普通清晨而已，锦户亮终于发现，他现在谁都不爱，只爱这个叫赤西仁的人。  
可是同样的，过去的感情又怎能放手。  
赤西没想到亮是那种死心眼不得了的人。  
一段感情究竟怎样才算真正的完结？  
会痛，当然会痛。不是铭心的，揪心的，而是在你最快乐时，去捅上一刀。这样的比喻似乎更能贴合亮的心情。

在街上偶遇女生后，亮问她是不是有可能重新开始。  
“那天我说的不够明白吗？”  
“我……还有机会么。”  
“抱歉，我很忙，马上要准备毕业论文。”  
“我可以等。”  
“我问你，在你心里我比较重要还是赤西君比较重要？”  
突然就觉得无法启齿，像是，心迷茫了。  
没有答案。  
“是不想说吗？算了。”小瞳拿出纸巾，擦去额头粘稠的汗与化妆品，一点都没变的习惯。  
“我走了。”  
“小瞳。”  
“我希望这是我们最后一次见面。”  
“再见。”  
果然，和脑海里的影像是重合的，一身白衣的她，连挥手的样子都是那么难忘。  
分手的原因自不必多说，埋藏在心底就好。这次也只是为了让自己彻底死心。  
如果心死了，就不会有任何眷恋，就能重新敞开心去爱另一个人。

仁渐渐觉得亮瘦了，甚至这种变化是一蹴而就的。大胆的毒舌，大胆的拥抱，大胆的亲吻。意料之外，并不会太多思考，全部接受。

在经纬线某个交界处，有只属于2个人的世界就好。

Say Yes！彼方の安达露西亚

“小亮，我还是劝你考虑下比赛的事。”千秋把报名资料放在旁边，“看你的了，趁梅雨季没来之前。”  
是该决定了。  
亮拿起大赛简介，顿时一股热血涌上，不用说别的，安达露西亚是最好的诱惑。  
“我会参加的，一定会的。”千秋从未看到过这样兴奋的亮。  
“终于想通了？”  
“是的。”  
就用我决胜的华尔兹在安达露西亚的平原留下奇迹。  
但也有不再回来的可能性，听千秋前辈说，只要取得前列名次，就可以申请长期驻留当地。“真是相当的诱人啊。”  
那么，恋人与梦想，亮的选择是……

决定要离开，亮想过去自己小心翼翼维护的又是什么？  
终是玩起了幼稚的游戏，重复冷言冷语，挑起事端，再不敏感的人也会察觉端倪。只是想不带任何牵挂前往那个属于梦的地方。  
不说话甚至不打招呼已经好长时间。  
这一方面，仁的积蓄也足够到在外面租一间小公寓。从前的日子恐怕是回不来了。

“仁，有空吗？”  
“嗯？现在？”  
“我有话对你说。”

“我要去国外，下周。”  
“梅雨季就要来了……”说这句话时，仁注视着亮，在目光里渴求什么。  
“可能……不回来了。所以说，房子什么的都要退掉。我知道你也很想搬出去住，这是个好机会。”  
“别说了，小亮。”仁依偎着抱住亮。他没有拒绝，没有拒绝的理由。  
“目的地是？”  
“安达露西亚。”  
“是你喜欢的。”  
“可是我也喜欢你。”  
“诶？”想听得真切些，到底这句话是否出自毒舌之口。  
即使如此，二选其一，注定失去。  
“到时候你来送我吧。”不愿重复的言语，不愿重复的心意。  
“好。”

难怪相拥中度过的日子总是短暂的。

那是亮要搭飞机前一天的事。  
仁收到国外老大的信，说组建乐队缺一名吉他手，要他帮忙。机票居然都附在里面。“真不愧是妖精的作风。”来得太不及时的信。  
“可是 会错过和小亮的道别吧。”

没有办法的事啊。

成田机场 11：03 am  
亮拖着并不多的行李，手中的单程机票，攥得紧紧的。“那个家伙终于还是放我鸽子了。”  
“请乘坐JR-0704班机的乘客速至登机口，飞机即将起飞。”  
实在抱歉。  
半带小伤感走到登机口时，横冲直撞的背影似曾相识。  
大大的黑漆吉他盒，是他……仁。  
“小亮，怎么是你？”  
“这句话应该我问你。”  
“朋友叫我去组乐队。”  
只需眼神交流即可，匆匆扫视对方的机票，“我好像坐在你旁边呢。”  
“是么，睡觉时可别烦着我。”  
“死小亮。”  
“两位乘客请快一点，飞机即将……”  
忘却周围的一切声音，所谓的缘就在这里。

直到踏上火红的土地，来往的人群肤色各异。亮都不敢相信这是真的。  
“老大。”仁熟练的在接机处分辨出上田。  
“什么嘛，一头黄发，他到底想干什么？”  
“为别乱说啊，老大的boxing很厉害的。”  
“切~倒想领教。”  
“对了，不如小亮和我们住在一起吧。在安达露西亚，还是老大最熟悉。”  
几乎不给予片刻停顿，宛如弗拉明戈。亮明白自己已经不可能拒绝面前这个人了。

尽管错失过许多次，但是世界是如此之小。我们可以重新相遇，重新相爱。

安达露西亚是欧洲最温暖的地区，不存在持久的梅雨季。所以他自由舞蹈，为了自己，为了他。

“这次的live house很远嘛。”  
“老大挑的。”  
“别跟我提到他，真来气。”  
“小亮好可爱啊。”  
“闭嘴啊，再废话，小心我把你踢下去。”  
“头盔带好了没有？”  
“好——啦——”  
“我们走吧。”  
急速的风景全部被吞没，后视镜里唯有流动的红色，火热得让人想舞动全身的红色。  
占满视线的也只有这红色，仁抓紧了亮的腰，不放开。  
无法按下“暂停键”，没有结束。  
就让他不停舞蹈。

因为，  
“你是我安达露西亚般的憧憬。”

END  
2007-7-4


End file.
